Mr Monk and the Great Monk FanFic Challenge 3
by Monk-O-Phile81
Summary: Response to Great Monk FanFic Challenge 3. Very M/N. Spoiler to my next fic, Mr. Monk and the Double Life. Enjoy!


This is a response to the Great Monk FanFic Challenge 3

_This is a response to the Great Monk FanFic Challenge 3. Monk had to help Randy with a fear. This is also a prelude to my next story, Mr. Monk and the Double Life. Hang in there because I won't start posting it till I'm done with Mr. Monk Joins the Theatre, so it may be awhile._

Mr. Monk and the Great FanFic Challenge 3

Adrian and Natalie arrived at the crime scene just as the Captain was being shot down by the pretty detective who had just transferred from LAPD.

" Well Randy, my boy," Leland clapped him on the back, " I guess you and I are gonna be single forever." The captain chortled. " Okay, Monk, lets get started."

Randy just chuckled nervously, his eyes wide; fear hid deep within.

Monk awoke to a persistent knock. He groggily shuffled to the door, turning a light on in the process.

Behind the door stood a disheveled Randy. His tie was loosened, shirt unbuttoned halfway, and hair rumpled, Monk could smell the liquor on his breath.

"Hey, Monk." Randy slurred. "Can I come in?" he didn't wait for an answer; he pushed past Monk and flopped down on the sofa. Monk closed the door and begrudgingly sat down to listen.

" So, _why_, are you here, in my apartment at… _2:36_ in the morning?"

"Well, I would have been here earlier, but I couldn't find my car, and then when I did I remembered the bartender had my keys. So I had to walk." A look of concentration was on Randy's face.

"O.k. but why are you _here_?" Monk gestured to his apartment.

Randy ignored him, "What if he's right, Monk?"

"What if _who's_ right?" Monk was completely lost.

"The Captain, he said that we're gonna be single forever." Monk was completely lost.

"The Captain, he said that we're gonna be single forever…and what if he's right? I mean all the women I really like, either hate me, don't even know I exist or are criminals. What am I gonna do?" He put his head in his hands, trying to hide the tears now forming in his eyes.

" What are you talking about?" said the still half asleep Monk.

"Being single, you know, never finding anyone." He looked around to make sure no one else was listening, then he whispered, "It's my biggest fear!…Well, that and velociraptors…and clowns." He said the last part a bit louder. " I don't want to be alone forever."

Adrian began to understand; he could even empathize with Randy. "I know what you mean."

" You do?" he hugged the older man, glad he wasn't alone.

Monk pulled back uncomfortably, "yeah, o-o-over there." Randy moved to the end of the sofa Monk had pointed to. "Before I met Trudy, I was terrified of being alone for the rest of my life. All you have to do is find the right person."

" So, I have to find a Trudy?" Monk nodded. " But how will I know if she's my Trudy?"

"You'll know, when you're with her, all your fears will vanish. You'll feel free."

"What was that?"

" I said: A" Monk began.

"No, what was that noise?"

"What noise?" Monk asked.

"That noise. I heard like a sneeze or something, come from your bedroom." Randy stood and reached for his holster. " Call the captain, Monk. I'll check it out."

Panic flashed momentarily in Monk's eyes. "M-My bedroom?" he blocked Randy's way with his body. "Th-there's no one in my bedroom!"

"Monk, I heard a sneeze. There's definitely someone in there." He tried pushing Monk out of the way.

"There was no sneeze!"

"O.K. maybe it wasn't a sneeze, but there was a noise."

"No there wasn't!" Monk argued, " It was perfectly quiet!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Monk assured him.

"Oh great! Now I'm hearing things, too." Randy groaned and put his gun away.

" You know what, Randy, " Monk said, leading him to the door, "I just had an idea, I remember someone saying she had a friend who likes cops, I'll have her introduce you."

"Really? What's her name?"

"It's Crystal."

"That's pretty."

"Yeah. So you can go home now, and I'll have her call you in the morning."

"Thanks, Monk, for listening."

"Any time."

Randy's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Nah-No. I was just being polite."

"Oh. O.k. Bye"

"Bye." Monk closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He walked back to his broom, turning the light off on his way. "That was close." He muttered. He sat down on the edge on his bed and began to remove his robe and slippers.

"Who was at the door Adrian?" the woman asked.

"Oh, just Randy." He climbed in next to her. " By the way, you have to call him in the morning and hive him your friend Crystal's phone number…And another thing, next time some one's here in the middle of the night, try not to sneeze so loud, he almost came in here and shot you."

"And you couldn't live with that, huh?" she rolled over to face him. " Cause you just love me too much." She kissed him.

"That, and I'd have to explain why my assistant was in my bed at 2:30 in the morning…" they kissed again. "Wearing my shirt."

The End

_What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! (Review, Review, Review!) I'd like to thank CrystalSmith from the USA Monk Message Board for volunteering to be Natalie's friend who likes cops and Monkwritter for giving me the idea! Thanx guyz!_

_81_


End file.
